A needle arrangement of this kind is known from EP 0 749 758 A1, HJERTMAN et al. In it, a hollow needle that is mounted on a hollow needle holder is used. The latter is screwed onto an external thread at the proximal end of the injection device. A special apparatus which makes the hollow needle invisible to the user, so as to eliminate his or her anxiety regarding injections, is then slid over this hollow needle.